


Tea Break

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cup of Tea - Freeform, Gen, Tea, Tea Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max makes Carlos a cuppa after a long day at work, but Dan interrupts and tries to show them how to make tea properly.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IPBImEo2OI">THIS</a> Toro Rosso video, in which Max makes precision tea and Carlos proves he is actually not fit to be my husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Break

It had been a long day in the simulator and Max had lost out to Carlos at getting into the shower room first.

He considered going to the gym to jump in the pool and cool off there, but he hadn't bought his swimming trunks with him and he wasn't quite as confident as some of the Red Bull and Toro Rosso team members, who would swim naked.

Wandering aimlessly into the teams tea room, he decided to make himself a cup of tea, filling a cup for Carlos as an afterthought and selecting two biscuits from the cupboard as a snack until they got back to the hotel.

 

"Urgh, what the hell is this?" Carlos spluttered, spitting the tea back into the cup he had just taken a sip from, "Gross!"

Max gaped, his own cup empty on the table surrounded by a few crumbs from his biscuit.

"It's tea," Max replied, "Not too strong, with one sugar, like you make at home."

"That is not tea," Carlos said, placing the cup on the table and stepping away from it like it was cursed, "How did you make it?"

Max looked into the cup, just in case someone had sneaked into the room and switched the contents without him realising. It looked exactly the same as his own. He didn't see what was wrong.

"I put the tea bag in, added hot water and left it to brew for a minute," he started, feeling a little like he was back at school, "Then I took the tea bag out, added milk so it was milky like you have it at home and stirred in a spoon of sugar."

"Urgh," Carlos replied, pushing the cup away from him as Dan walked in and pulled his 'DAN THE MAN' mug down from a cupboard, "You're supposed to put the water in first, then the tea bag, stir it and take the bag out. Then add sugar and last of all milk."

Max stared at him. A confused look on his face as Dan laughed and shook his head, pouring milk into his mug.

"But what difference does it make? It's all the same ingredients," Max said, not sure how Carlos' version of tea could taste any different to his own.

"You're both wrong, actually," Dan said, grinning as he pointed to his cup, "You've gotta put the milk in first. Everyone knows that."

He tilted his mug forward, showing them the milk he'd just poured and grabbed the kettle from it's stand when it 'pinged' to signal that it had finished boiling.

Max wrinkled his nose as Dan poured the water into the milk.

"You put the hot water in next and _then_ the tea bag," Dan continued, "I can't believe you don't know how to make a cup of tea properly."

"But your tea bag is all milky now," Max said, joining Dan at the sideboard and looking into the mug in disgust.

"Yea, it's a waste of milk," Carlos agreed, watching as Dan spooned out the tea bag and put it into the bin.

"Voila," Dan said, ignoring their comments as he grinned at them, "A perfect cup of tea."

"It doesn't look any different to mine," Max pointed out, placing the cup of tea he'd made for Carlos beside it, "Put some sugar in, see if it tastes the same."

Dan snatched his mug away, holding it next to his face, as though Carlos and Max wouldn't be able to reach it there.

"Eww, gross," he said, "You don't need sugar in tea."

"Yes you do!" Carlos and Max both said together, the younger driver adding, "It's disgusting without sugar."

This time Dan wrinkled his nose.

"Definitely not," he said, lowering the mug, "Here try it. I assure you it's perfect."

Max took the mug first, tentatively sipping the hot liquid before handing the mug to Carlos. They both smacked their lips a few times, trying to decide whether the tea was any good or not.

"I prefer my version," Max finally decided, pointing to his empty cup that was still sat on the table, "Tea definitely needs sugar."

"Nah mate, you're wrong," Dan said, turning hopefully to Carlos who took a step back before glancing at Max.

"I... errr," he said, feeling the heat of Dan's gaze as he tried to find the words, "Max's... was... nicer. Sugar."

Carlos smiled nervously as Dan turned to Max, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find words to argue his case. Max beamed, happy that even though Carlos hadn't liked his tea, he preferred it to Dan's.

"Well," Dan huffed, hugging his mug to chest as he stormed towards the door and left the two Toro Rosso drivers to themselves, "All the more _proper_ tea for me!"


End file.
